


Broken Contract

by Aishuu



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Gen, Magical Contracts, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a right and a wrong way to break a magical contract. This is the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Contract

Yubaba's rage shook the bathhouse. Haku stood silently next to the witch as they watched the object of Yubaba's ire prostrate herself.

A servant girl had dared to accept a tip from a customer. Tips were not unusual, but everyone knew they were supposed to give almost all of the gold back to the bathhouse. This girl hadn't followed procedure, instead hiding the treasure away to keep. 

Yubaba's hands reached up to tear up the girl's contract, and the girl wailed, begging to be given another chance. Yubaba snorted and twisted her fingers, magically silencing the girl for a moment.

Once, when Haku had been more merciful; he might have felt pity. Now all he could feel was contempt, because only an idiot didn't understand that Yubaba knew _everything_ that took place within the bathhouse walls.

"You've broken the contract, you slime," Yubaba snapped. "Which means you've forfeited your name and place here."

The sound of paper ripping echoed through the room, and the girl screamed like she was being murdered. Haku knew death would be a kinder fate; the wailing spirit was now doomed to be forever nameless, and always a slave to Yubaba without a trace of hope.


End file.
